Emotions Flooding
by KidaElizabeth
Summary: Few comedies, but then the Volturi come back for Bella and all heck breaks loose. This is how I imagine the fourth book. Enjoy, my twilight zombies! Inside joke
1. Tragic Truck Death

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. But deary me, I wish I did. :3

Thanks to Mary Elizabeth, making me pursue my writing hopes and making me write this for her birthday. Reviews are needed for my continuance.

So much has passed. Time, feelings, everything. I gazed at my yearbook I got from my graduation, frowning softly as I saw the picture of Mike. Regrets filled my mind. I should've been nicer, maybe go to that first dance with him. Now it seemed like I could do nothing to make it up. Besides live forever, watch him die.

Hearing a knock on my window, I gave a small smile and shut it. Edward. He was what was worth living forever for and pushing myself past everyone else. I quickly rushed to the window and opened it.

Edward gave me my favorite crooked grin, soon flouncing on my bed. "The window was shut," he mused, "Why?"

I blinked, then realized. "Oh. Today's been a busy day, I guess I forgot." It was night, and my boyfriend did like to visit me. Oh. No. Fiancé…ugh. He always corrected me if I used the wrong term. It wasn't that I didn't want to be his wife. I just…it was…I mean, look at my mother and father! Jumped to the chapel and now they couldn't even talk without hushed tones, thinking I don't hear.

Edward's voice pulled me back. Well, really his stone cold touch. He had grabbed my hand and held it to his gorgeous face for inspection. "You're wearing your ring." He seemed bewildered. "Did you tell Charlie while I was away? Your truck was perfectly fine!"

I blushed and pulled my hand back with a pout. "No." I told him. I immediately regretted it, seeing his beautiful face pull a frown. "It's not that, Edward." I mumbled softly, "It's that…I'm afraid how Charlie will take it?"

"Well, what do you plan to say?"

"I'm thinking 'Hi, dad. See my ring? My vampire of a fiancé gave it to me and we're going to get married, and by the way you hate him!'."

"You have a point." He gave me a wicked grin.

I sighed, sinking back to my rocking chair. I didn't even hit it before he scooped me up in his arms and held me. "Hey, hey." He whispered in my ear, stroking my back. Darn! He just knew exactly had to play with me! But luckily, unlike his usual powers, he couldn't read my mind. I gripped onto his forearms, afraid I'd let go and spin out of this world.

"Charlie will be okay. He knows you love me."

"He'll kill you. He'll call for backup and he could say its self defense for me!"

"I can't die, Bella."

I smirked wryly, gazing up at his face. "Charlie would find a way…"

"Bella, my dear, you overreact." Edward laughed quietly as he laid me on my bed, and pulled the covers to my chin. I knew right after dinner I should take care of my showers, etc. because he always visited. Unless he was hunting.

He laid on top of me, his bronze hair moving over his amber eyes. I pouted, moved them. "How do I overreact?" I asked, raising one of my slim eyebrows. "You think me, a vampire boy damned by everyone will be shot by _Charlie_." He told me, quite frank.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." I whispered. His face immediately softened, realizing my main goal. "Isn't that my job for you?" he told me, once again raising my hand to his face, but turned my palm so it was facing the roof as he kissed at my wrist.

My stomach churned. Yet I kept my cool, and just watched him as he pressed his lips to my none-deserving flesh. "Yes. But I have to do something." I cracked a small smile. Edward gave a dark chuckle at that and gave a nod. "You could tell Charlie."

"Not that."

"I'll let you have the one thing you want."

What was he getting at? I frowned, narrowing my eyes. "Which is?"

"I'll marry you first, then give you what you wanted. Before you change." Edward seemed a bit mad at that statement.

I tried to stay serious, but soon giggles erupted my throat. Edward gave me a confused frown, eyes begging for understanding. "Tell me what you're thinking."

I doubted, and weighed out what I should do in my mind. "…Well, you may think it's silly." I muttered, taking my hand back as I continued to debate. Edward pleaded some more with his eyes.

"I didn't want it for _that._" I sighed softly. "I just…wanted tohaveababywithyou." I rushed.

Edward blinked, probably doubting if his vampiric ears picked that up. "A…baby? I'm not sure…Rosalie and Emmett haven't used that kind of protection in a while, but she has-"

"It's silly, I know, sorry." I sat up in bed, rejection flushing through me. Edward frowned, forcing me back down and pressing his lips to the hollow of my throat. "No, Bells. No." he cooed, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm just not sure if I can give you what you want."

I gazed at him, but gave a long sigh. "If we can't, it's nothing we can do about it. Now c'mon, Charlie's probably still up watching a football game. We can tell him now."

Edward watched me as I stood and got my slippers. He continued watching me as I opened the door. I looked back at him. "What?"

"I don't want to die tonight." He teased, grabbing me and pulling me into his embrace as he nuzzled in my jaw. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now you don't want me to?"

"I didn't say that. Just not tonight." He frowned, and soon kissed my lips. "Sleep."

And so I did, he humming his sweet lullaby as he watched me do so.

In the morning, I couldn't believe where I was. Well, it was nothing big, really. It was just in front of the stairs. I mean, I've been up and down here dozens of times. Most of the time racing up, to meet Edward in my room.

But…how come I couldn't put my foot on the first step? I had stalled, I knew that. My shower was extra long, trying to relax my muscles. But once I thought of telling Charlie, I tensed up once again, and would wait for the water to soothe me once again. Then I brushed my teeth, every square centimeter. Then I pretended to really care what I looked like, staring at the closet for my clothes that I would wear. I chose a black blouse and jeans, and a jacket. I felt cold, and Edward wasn't even near.

Well, scratch that. He bent forward, resting his head on top of mine. "Having a little trouble getting started? You need to hunt." He teased down at me. I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "It's harder than I thought."

"Worse than the run in the meadow? The first time, I mean?" he asked.

"Much worse."

"Ah."

He moved his head so he kissed my cheek. "I guess I should go to the front door now, huh?" he asked. I looked to him, my eyes pleading _Don't let me go through with this…_

Edward sighed, rubbing his chin. "Apparently we need more planning, to get you prepared." He gazed at me, almost as if trying to decide something. "I guess I'll be waiting outside, without the car." With that, he left for my bedroom.

I gave a thankful sigh, finally able to walk down the now peaceful stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few eggs. I turned, hearing Charlie call "G'morning, Bells!"

"Good morning, Charlie." I nodded, and soon had his plate ready. As he bit into some toast, he looked up. "Edward came for a talk this morning…"

Oh...dang, the world was spinning. I put a hand on the edge of the countertop to keep myself from getting dizzy. "Um, really? What did he say?" I tried to sound casual.

"Oh, he just said Alice was going to pick you up at noon and she wanted to go shopping." He smiled. No wonder he was so light! It was Alice he was talking about. "Oh, today?" I asked, and Charlie nodded "Well, I'll go over to her house on my truck, save her the trouble. I'm not hungry, bye." I kissed his cheek, and with that, I was out the door.

I got into my old truck and shut the door, putting the key in the ignition and started the car.

Well. Tried to.

My eyes went wide. Nothing. Not a rev, not a purr…nothing!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" after all of our faithful years together, it shut down on me now? That would give Edward the perfect excuse to buy me a new one! I whined and put my forehead against the steering wheel, waiting for him to just notice I wasn't going anywhere.

There was a knock on the glass. I rolled down the window with the manual roller. There was his perfect face. I watched him pathetically, waiting how he'd try and get me a new car.

"License and registration, please?" Edward grinned. I groaned, turning my head the other way. He frowned and opened the door, moving me so I was still sitting in the old chair, but facing him in a large hug. "Sorry, Bells. I knew you loved it." He said, genuinely. I blinked, looking to him. "You're not going to try and make me get another car?"

Edward gave a thick laugh, one that rang in my ears with bells. "Of course I am. I'm just giving you the proper time to mourn." He winked. I groaned. "Oh, thanks." Edward sighed, stroking my back with his fist. "It'll be fine. I'll try and see if I can get a five star safety one." He smiled, "Since you cannot walk on a stable, solid surface and still not trip."

I blushed, he stroked my cheek with his hand. "There's only one car I would want if I could have another." I mumbled. He raised a slim eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, "And what would that be?"

"It's a hand-me-down." I told him, giving a nod. That bracelet was still on my wrist, his shining diamond on one side, Jacob's wolf on the other. I hadn't seen Jacob in so long…my heart depressed when Billy said he had run away. Maybe the wedding invitation was a bit much, but I wanted him to be there, to be welcome. I guess he didn't feel the same.

"Okay…" he said, almost as a question. He peered at me for more information. I blushed deeper. "I want your Volvo."

His eyes fluttered wide, and then he gave deep chuckles. "I guess it shouldn't be a surprise, yet it is." He held my hand in his. "If it's what you really want, I'll give it to you. But now you realize I need a new car to carry you around in." he now went in outer space, thinking deeply.

"Um, earth to Edward, come in Edward. We have mountain lions. Come in Edward." I snapped in front of his face. He chuckled softly and gave my hand a soft kiss while it was in front of him. "I was just thinking instead of getting you a car, we might as well just put you in a plastic bubble."

"That's mean!" I frowned, putting my hands on his chest and trying to push him away. He wouldn't budge. Edward frowned, looking down at me. "Bella." He said, sternly. "Are you the only one that can make the jokes?"

I smirked, laying my head on his chest now. "Maybbbee." Then it hit me. "Charlie said Alice wanted to go shopping with me?" I gazed up at him. Edward gave a small nod. "Yup. I think it was to flowers, then jewelry for your dress, and then bridesmaid dresses." He tried to think over it. "And said I wasn't invited."

"But who's gonna save me when I get drowned in shoe boxes? And when do you ever listen to what you're told?" I pouted. Edward smiled, stroking my chin. "Yes. But it's the wedding, a thing of perfection. I can't distract you, much less Alice."

I sighed, "Okay. I guess you could not come." I'd never admit that I would miss him. Horribly. But he probably already knew.

"…But…you do realize Alice needs to pick you up in that yellow Porsche, right?" Edward teased now to lighten my mood. I smiled.

Same old Edward. Thank GOD, after what we've been through.


	2. Heart Attack

I'd love to thank Mary-Elizabeth who keeps pestering me to continue, once again. And maybe my 5 fans that read this. ;

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Including Edward. Darn it.

Shopping with Alice went as usual. She showed me the best items in the whole aisle, yet here I was thumbing through the sales. We have…different opinions. But when she tried me to get a ring for Edward, our wedding ring, I plain said no. I had a plan. I knew I was not close to affording any of the rings, but I had a plan.

Charlie…his ring was of no use to him. But for me, it would be the world. But how would Charlie accept Edward…that was my one dream. Charlie being able to look Edward in the eye and say "I give my daughter to this man." I think of it all the time. If it will come true rattles my brain. Like Victoria used to. Would she come back soon? I would think and how Edward will protect me? Now it's like, when will I tell Charlie and how will he take it if I actually told him? But he needed to know sooner or later.

Dammit! Why was this stuff so hard?! Yet the reward is so great…Edward. Himself. Us as man (even if vampiric) and wife. I shivered with the thought now at home and putting a wedding catalogue book away. Charlie was downstairs watching a game. An easy sneak. And he'd be in a good mood for me to tell him about the wedding.

Gulp.

I sat on my bed, thinking some more. The possibilities were endless. What if Charlie says yes? What if he says yes, but means no? And is sad through the whole ordeal? I finally went downstairs to start the dinner, pasta.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie smiled, giving a carefree wave from the couch. He was at ease, while I was jumping with nerves. "Hey, Charlie. Spaghetti good for tonight?"

"Great!" he smiled and disappeared to lay on the couch once more. I tried to create the dialogue in my head. I didn't even realize the pot I was holding over the sink for the pasta was rolling at the rims with water. "Ugh." I muttered to myself. I poured some water out and put it on the stove, turning it on. I blinked as the doorbell rang. Was it Billy, giving an update of Jacob? He was living in Florida now…the place where it always shined and was vampire free. Charlie opened the door and I cold almost hear the growl coming from his throat.

That meant Edward was here.

"Hello, Charlie." Edward's cool tone came from the door. "What is it, Edward?" Charlie replied. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." Edward's light smile stayed on his face. My eyes widened. Oh God, I wasn't ready for this! My body trembled.

"Sure…come on in." Charlie said suspiciously, opening the door, then called out my name. I wiped my hands on a towel and stepped to view. Edward came over and kissed my cheek with too much enthusiasm.

"Bella." I eyed him carefully. "Edward…" I trailed off, then I found my place. "Will you be staying tonight for dinner?" he gave me an all knowing smile. "Edward." I hissed now.

"Don't worry, Bella, I have it all planned out." His smile grew bigger, stroking my hand and going into the living room. "Wait!" I frowned, following after him. "So what are we telling Charlie?" I tried to remain calm. "Something that's been on your mind lately." He sat down across from Charlie on the couch, pulling me with him.

Charlie's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "What's been bothering you, Bella? You should have told me sooner!" Not really, I thought.

"Well, something has happened recently that I thought should be brought to your attention." Edward pressed on. Dammit! "We don-" I tried to stop, but Charlie stopped me, "No, Edward, go on."

"Well, yesterday Bella's truck broke down, and Emmett couldn't fix it. Emmett, my brother. And she asked for my Volvo for her next car. Now, I know she's an adult now, but I wanted to have your consent," Edward told him.

Was. He. Joking?! So…he wasn't going to talk about the wedding?!

"Is that true, Bella?" Charlie's face softened. "You should've just told me, Bella. But sure, Edward. A Volvo is a good car, safe for Bells."

Edward was staring at me with an amused expression, seeing my shocked one. "Y-y-yeah." I stammered, "It completely left my mind. Since I was shopping with Alice." Charlie smiled softly, "Well, just tell me these things, Bella. And Edward, we will make payments." With that, he went in the kitchen to check dinner.

"That was not nice!" I whirled on Edward, glaring at him. "I nearly had a heart attack!" "I know, I could tell!" Edward gave a few chuckles, "Your heart was going crazy." He gave me my favorite crooked grin. "What did you think I was going to talk to him about?" he asked, giving me a careful wink.

"You know and knew exactly what!" I frowned, looking away, hurt. His smile immediately faded and he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry, Bells." His words were sincere. I finally looked at him with a softened face. "I didn't know you were so stressed out about telling him." He paused and looked down pained to say his next sentence. "If you want; if this is too much for you…you can call off the wedding."

I blinked, and looked intently at him. His face was serious, yet sad.

"No." I decided. "I want this too. I will get over telling Charlie, don't worry. I'll make myself do it." I told him. He smiled, "I love you, Bella." He released his hold on me, probably sensing Charlie was coming. He did.

"Spaghetti's ready. I already put it on the table." He told us. I gave a smile. "Thanks, so are you going to stay, Edward?" I asked politely.

"I'm sorry, Bella I can't. I will return, however. Charlie." He said his goodbyes, and left. Then I went to the kitchen table with Charlie, an we ate quietly at first.

That didn't last long. "So, why were you afraid of telling me about your truck?" He asked. I gave a gentle shrug, "I guess it was difficult for me to accept. I really liked that old truck." I explained.

Charlie smiled, "Should we bury it like your goldfish?" I gasped, "I forgot all about Star! I forgot all about her…she was my first pet." Charlie laughed now too, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "We buried it. Backyard."

I nodded. "Mom thought my request was stupid." Charlie nodded again, "But we did it anyways." I smiled, "Those days were so carefree." He was staring at me, and I trailed off. "What?"

"I just miss those days when you were my little girl." He whispered. "I'm still your little girl. Just X out the little." I corrected, then spoke softly "Dad? I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." He smiled. With that, I washed the dishes, took a shower, and then changed into my pajamas. When I entered my room, I found him, Edward, laying across my bed

"Bells." He smiled and immediately I was in his open arms. "Edward." I breathed happily. "I'm sorry I almost gave you a heart attack." He whispered in my hair. "It's okay." I nuzzled in his chest.

"I love you." I breathed. "I love you too." He kissed my forehead. I sighed, "I'm really tired, you stressed me out today." I informed him. Wordlessly, he lifted me up and tucked me in with my thick blankets. "Good night, my sweet Bella." He whispered as I dozed off and he kissed my lips.

Reviews are love. Send them. NOW. :3


	3. Vegas Might be an Option

OMG, this has been going on so long! I'd like to thank my Twilight Zombies I've created, in the following order. Mary Elizabeth, Nina Blondie, and Emily. Sorry you guys, but it's HEROIN at your fingertips!! Nina Skinny, you'd better keep reading or else you'll never be able to read this, and Kiara; you're awesome!

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS.

In the morning, I fluttered my eyes open to realize that I was alone. I frowned softly, my room seemed to be empty without Edward. I found a note in my windowsill that was written in elegant script. You know who's.

'Alice told me to avoid you today. My best guess is she's taking you dress shopping. I love you,' and always 'Be safe. Edward.' Why did it not surprise me? I stood and went to my closet, pulling out beige pants and a pink shirt. With that, I went downstairs. Charlie was already gone. I wondered hat was going to pick me up. Alice's yellow Porsche? Or did Edward really take it back? I had only one thing for sure in my mind. I wasn't going anywhere in my red truck.

I heard the rumble of an engine and then a knock at my door, it was Alice I opened it with a large smile. "Hey, Bella. Ready for some shopping?" Alice grinned back. I nodded my head, and looked over her shoulder to see what we were driving in…an Audi TT convertible? "What happened to the Porsche?" I asked as we walked to it. "No, this is Jasper's bribe." She told me as we got in it. "For what?" I asked, moving my head to the side.

"Marriage." Alice replied indifferently. My mouth fell open. "He proposed?!" My open mouth turned into a smile. She nodded her head. "That means I can't go extravagant on your wedding, I can do it for mine. I can't have you out due me." She winked. "A win-win for both of us. You don't have to yell at me because I'm cheap, and I don't have to yell at you for being so expensive!" I laughed. She nodded her head again, "Exactly" she drove off at a fast pace.

Once inside the mall, things went almost perfect. My way. Even if it was not exactly how I wanted it to look, or in the cost range, I still liked it! This was a dream come true! Shopping with Alice and having _fun_! Who knew that this could ever happen? I was getting thirsty, so we headed for the food court. "I heard Edward was giving you his Volvo." She said. I nodded, no use of hiding it. "Yeah. My old truck died on me." I explained. "Aw…Bella. C'mere." She held out her tiny arms and hugged me. "Do you want to bury it?" she asked with a serious tone. It didn't match the confused look on my face. But then I couldn't help it.

I giggled. Then I burst into laughter. "Alice, Alice, calm down." I said, seeing her hurt face as I laughed. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the idea. It's a little extravagant…I'm flattered, really I am, but wow. I'm gonna have to say no." I explained, and hugged her back. "But…I thought you were in love with it…?" Alice was confused.

"Not that much!" I laughed in return. Alice's face dropped, almost mad that I said no. "I would've made Emmett (A/N: So what if I can't say it?! I can type it, Mary Elizabeth!) spray painted it black." She shrugged, and then went off to a smoothie stand. We soon walked off in the mall, smoothies in our hands.

"Have you thought of the form of your wedding dress?" she asked making a face at her smoothie. "Cold." She commented. "You need to hold mine, then, to keep it cold!" I giggled. "Very funny, Bella." She pouted. "Is that all I'm good for? A cold smoothie?" her eyes were soft and hut. "No! You're good for fashion and making me laugh!" I smiled "And telling me what Edward is planning! He never tells me anything." I informed her, and took a sip of my smoothie. Alice's face turned blank and she slowed her walking.

I picked up on that immediately. "What?" I asked, "What did you see?" I urged. "Just. Well. Edward coming. He's trying to ruin our fun." I frowned, "Alice, please, don't let him!"

"Fine, give me the bags, and I'll run home." She offered. I did so, thanked her, and watched her walk off. Edward would probably find my scent in five seconds. I sat down at a bench, sipping at my smoothie.

It only took four. He came up gracefully, almost sinfully, and sat down next to me. "Hello, Bells." Edward said, too cheerfully. I narrowed my eyes, "I made Alice leave. You aren't going to sneak your peeks." I took a sip of my smoothie to punctuate. He smirked, pulling my smoothie away from me and taking a sip. I smirked, halfly not minding because he would make it cold. "Why one earth do you think I came here just for that? Aw, I am almost offended. Because half of it is true. But I also wanted to see you. I haven't seen you awake in over twelve hours!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and bent forward to nuzzle in my neck. "Mmm." Edward hummed softly, using his other hand to stroke the other side of my neck as I blushed. "I-I-Is something wrong, Edward?" I asked. Something felt wrong.

It was if I had a radar for these things now. I wanted, no, needed to protect my family. I ran a hand through his cold hair. "Edward…please. Alice didn't tell me everything, did she?" I asked, whispering.

Edward sighed, debating. Then he took my hand and lead me to a bathroom. Checking no one was in there, he closed the stall on us, and put my smoothie down on the sink. Edward gently pressed my body me to the wall with his body. My heart beat jaggedly. I was shaking softly, nervous. What could mean all of this fuss? He ran his hands in my hair, breathing slowly. "Vegas might be the way, Bells." He whispered.

"What? Why?" I asked, my voice cracking. "The Volturi are coming. Alice saw it this morning before she picked you up. They want you changed. Soon. I didn't think they'd remember you." He paused to give my scared face a good measure. "But…I'll still give you what you want. Don't worry." He kissed me softly now, to mask over my arms around him and pressed my face in his chest. This was scary. I mean, I wanted to be changed, but, this was pressured. But I wasn't going to back out now, not after all of this. I had waited too long to pass this up. "It's okay." I finally whispered.

He looked at me, disbelieving. "No bargain for doing it? Just a yes?" he raised an eyebrow. His eyes melted me. "Yes!" I kept my hands gripped on his sides. "You need to realize I'll do anything for you. And it doesn't matter where we have the wedding. As long as we are married, I'm fine." I mumbled softly.

Edward blinked, comprehending, and then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Dear Bella, I love you." He whispered and stroked my back with his cold hands. "So, when are they coming?" I asked.

"In a month. So that means we can leave for Vegas in a week or even sooner. I'll give you your part of the deal and change you back here after the honeymoon. That'll give us plenty of times to settle you." He told me the schedule. "You know what this means, right?" I asked him.

"What?"

"That we'll have to tell Charlie _everything._ About you, about the wedding, what I will become." I told him with sad eyes. "Oh, yes." He nodded and gave my forehead a kiss. "If he loves you, he'll understand." He comforted me. He took my hand and kissed my palm. "Let's get you home Bells…." Edward said.

And then we left. The smoothie was left behind, like my old secret identity from Charlie.

Was that good? I'm trying!

The fourth chapter, sneaky peek, is about them telling Charlie. How does he take it?

I don't know, I haven't even started. ;


End file.
